Lovely Moments With You
by AkiraPanda
Summary: Even with everything that goes on, the memories we share make me smile and love you more
1. Chapter 1: Rooftop

_Okay this is just a drabble and be warned for any other drabbles I post here there probably all going to be Hibari X I-pin because I just love this pairing ^_^  
This scene takes place in the future so it's Ten Year Later Hibari and Ten Year Later I-pin_.  
_Disclaimer: I so not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

* * *

Sometimes everything felt like a dream. Memories of the bakery in the shopping district. Takoyaki and grenades. Valentine chocolates and White day presents.

Him.

She smiled as she stared at the clouds drifting through the sky. It reminded her of the man lying next to her.

"How did it come to this?" she murmured wistfully.

She was lying on the rooftop of Nami-chuu next to the man she loved. Never had she thought it would be possible. They both knew that many would disapprove their relationship, but that didn't stop them. It didn't matter to her that he was much older than her and he didn't mind that she was much younger than he was. To them this was all that mattered. She blushed a rather dark shade of pink as she felt his lips make their way towards her neck.

"Do you regret this?" he asked her as he bit her neck softly.

I-pin ran her fingers through his raven hair. Kyoya's blue-gray eyes met hers and she pressed her lips softly on his.

"No," she whispered against his lips.

Kyoya wrapped an arm around I-pin's waist as he pulled her on top of him. I-pin blushed harder but she still got comfortable and smiled shyly as she stared at Kyoya. He gave her a small smile and her heart soared.

He knew she was his and only his just as she knew his smile was only for her.

* * *

_I had to get that off my chest. I dunno I just imagine this can happen with Hibari and I-pin for some odd reason.  
Review and comments are welcomed and appreciated :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Eve

_ Ah, I love the holiday season because I eat like a pig and I finally get to sleep ^_^_

_**Clauly**__ thanks very much for reviewing and of course I'll write more Hibapin I love them so much because they so cute ^o^  
Ah~ if only there were more stories about them *cries_

_So here's a Christmas drabble that came to mind. Oh and sorry if I-pin and Hibari end up being a little (a lot) OOC can't be helped you know *flees the scene*_

* * *

"When will it snow?"I-pin sighed as she stared out to the backyard.

It was Christmas Eve and the Sawada household was filled with laughter, food, and its usual chaos. It has always been traditional to celebrate Christmas here upon Nana's insistence (her food sealing the deal). I-pin chuckled as she saw Lambo being replaced by his loud five year old self, who was currently trying to eat everything in sight.

"Too loud," a baritone voice said from beside her.

I-pin jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"K-kyoya-kun...when did you get here?" I-pin asked, her face flushed.

"Just now," he said irritably. Be it pure coincidence or a stroke of bad luck, but the minute he entered the noise level increased.

I-pin sweatdropped. She knew that Kyoya was going to rampage soon.

"Chaos Hibari," Reborn said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Akambo."

"Irritated I see," Reborn smirked as he sipped his cup of espresso.

Kyoya's Vongola ring began to flicker with cloud flames and I-pin became nervous.

"R-reborn-san what do you need?" I-pin stuttered.

"Here." Reborn tossed a folded note so it landed in between Kyoya and I-pin. "Enjoy."

I-pin opened the note and read out loud:

_Look up_

Confused she looked up and immediately turned red. Beside her Kyoya smirked and when she looked at his eyes she noticed how he had an almost predatory look.

Dangling innocently directly above I-pin and Kyoya was a mistletoe. Kyoya used one hand to lift I-pin's chin towards his face while his other hand was at her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"K-kyo-"

I-pin was cut off by Kyoya, who placed his lips on hers. She gasped in shock, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. They separated to catch their breath after a long while. Kyoya was less irritable, but their was a limit to how much noise he could handle. He picked I-pin up bridal style and placed his coat on I-pin.

"Kyoya!" I-pin cried out. "W-wait your gift."

Kyoya didn't hear her and opened the window and carried her out of the house.

"Oh well, I have to give him his gift later," I-pin thought as a small smile grace her face.

She wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck, looked ahead, and she smiled almost childishly as Kyoya carried her away, most likely to the Foundation base.

The noise of the house disappeared behind them and outside snow was softly falling.

* * *

_So what do you think? I hope no one minds if all these are fluffy I can't help it ^o^  
Review and share your opinions por favor.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Not Alone

_I'M ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA...  
Sorry I had a moment there...I'll stop...  
Anyways it's been awhile so sorry about that. I kind of had alot to do these past weeks but I here's a new chapter^o^  
This one actually longer than the other two so enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: Not sure if I did this for my other chapters... if I didn't please forgive me.  
I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari, I-pin, or anyone else that may come up in this chapter._

* * *

The tears wouldn't stop.

_They couldn't._

She failed to hold back her sobs and she sounded as if she were drowning.

I-pin was never one to cry, not even as a child; of course she couldn't, since she was in the mafia. Of course there were times that she had tears in her eyes as a child, but she never sobbed or wailed.

_ Until now that is._

I-pin's never met her biological parents. She knows almost nothing about them; she only knows their names and about their death when she was still an infant. Her parents had been masters of martial arts and her father had the Pinzu-time bomb. They had never been part of the mafia or Triads, but they had caught the eye of dangerous people; people who wanted to know the secret behind the Pinzu-time bomb.

She never questioned who they were, what they were like, or even what they looked like. Up until she was five, her master was her only family and to her it was enough. Of course once she started living at the Sawada household, she found more people to call family,but her master was the one person she allowed herself to lean on.

So when Tsuna had told her that her master had died because of the Millefiore, I-pin had no idea what to do.

She had been mafia for a good part of her life, so innocent was not the word to describe her no matter how much Haru said it. She had seen death, lived it, even dealt it. She'd been an assassin in her younger years and could handle herself.

_But she was still a child._

She had never thought his death to even be possible. She was not oblivious; she knew her master was not just a mere prodigious baby, and when he told her the truth of his form, she took it calmly. Maybe in her mind she unconsciously thought he was invincible.

_She was ignorant._

But looking at his motionless body she knew. She knew he would no longer be there to calm her, to guide her, and most of all, to be the father she saw him as.

_And something within her broke._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was indifferent when he heard of his death from those herbivores. That baby with the red pacifier irritated him for sharing the same face. But Sawada Tsunayoshi told him to be present when they brought the body.

He found her sobbing in front of the body. She was wearing a black cheongsam with black pants underneath and her hair was in a single braid. She was kneeling before the corpse.

Even though his face never showed it, he was surprised to see her in that state. In the years he saw her crowding with the other herbivores, he's only seen her look shy and occasionally smiling brightly. Seeing her cry like that irritated him. He always hates herbivores who cried.

_He hated seeing **her** cry._

None of the other herbivores said anything or attempted to comfort her. The other herbivores obviously never seen her cry in such a manner, if at all. Even that cow herbivore, who's clung onto her since they were children, watched her stupidly.

Before the body had come, Sawada Tsunayoshi told him that baby had given him custody of the girl. And now he stood there looking at him, almost as if he were expecting something. That irritated him more.

_Stupid herbivores._

Hibari walked toward her and stood beside her. Her eyes met his and had he been someone else, he would have cringed. Her eyes were lacked emotions other than grief and slight confusion. He had no idea what came over him and it seemed no one else expected it from him; although Sawada looked at the scene with a mysterious half smile half smirk.

Hibari held his hand out in front of her kneeling figure. He stared coldly at her, his eyes hard and lacking emotion. At least he appeared to.

But I-pin read his eyes. They said, "Stop being an herbivore and do something."

She still had tears in her eyes, but she gave him a smile.

_She felt safe._

I-pin stopped her sobs and wiped her tears. She understood then. She wasn't lost alone.

_He would be there_

She took his hand and she slowly stood up. I-pin looked at Hibari before she faced her master and bowed before him.

"_Xièxiè_"

Hibari had let go of her hand and walked away. But they knew she meant for him as well.

* * *

_Okay, finished! __Hmmm thinking about it, this idea was a little depressing. Eh, _I think this came from another story but I don't remember the name of it only that it was one I read some years ago :'(  
As I reread this I was not entirely sure if there was Hibapin in there. Eh I guess if one squints.  
Opinions are welcomed^_^


End file.
